thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan
'''Ryan '''is a purple tank engine. He runs the Harwick Branch Line as a goods engine. Bio Ryan was brought to help run Thomas' Branch Line while Thomas was sent to help out at the construction yard during the building of the Harwick Branch Line. After Thomas fell into a deep cavern, Ryan was once again brought to do his job while he was being repaired. After taking bad coal, he accidentally set fire to some dynamite, which Thomas managed to dispose of quickly. He later helped stop The Pirate Ship, which was being used by Sailor John to escape with the treasure. He now runs the new branch line as the goods engine, with Daisy as the passenger engine. Persona Ryan is an affable engine, who goes out of his way to be kind and is concerned when he sees others in trouble. Ryan would like to be a hero, but he’s not actually as brave as he wishes he was and has a tendency to panic a little in the face of danger. It does not put him off trying, though. Ryan is direct and sincere, but he has a good sense of humour too and is not above making a joke at his own expense. Basis Ryan is based on the Great Northern Railway's Class N2. These locomotives were fitted with condensing apparatus because they were used for inter-city work in the Metropolitan areas of London and usually seen around Glasgow and Edinburgh in Scotland. One member of this class, No.1744 has been preserved and operates on the Great Central Railway in Leicestershire. Livery Ryan is painted purple with white and gold lining. He has the letters "GNR" painted on his tanks in gold. The number "1014" is painted on his bunker in the same colour. Appearances Television Series * [[Season 20|'Series 20']] - Ryan and Daisy, The Way She Does It, The Missing Breakdown Train and Mucking About (cameo) * [[Season 21|'Series 21']] - Springtime for Diesel, A Most Singular Engine and Daisy's Perfect Christmas * [[Season 22|'Series 22']] - Trusty Trunky (stock footage cameo) and Kangaroo Christmas (stock footage cameo) * [[Series 23|'Series 23']] - Chucklesome Trucks (cameo), Steam Team to the Rescue, Out of Site and Rangers of the Rails Specials: * 2015 - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor (cameo) Voice Actors * Eddie Redmayne (UK/US) * Steven Kynman (UK/US; Series 20 present) * Héctor Emmanuel Gómez (Latin America) * Huub Dikstaal (The Netherlands) Trivia * Ryan's basis was chosen because while it is a tank engine like Thomas, it is also slightly bigger and newer, which helped to make Thomas feel threatened and think he was going to be replaced. * In the original script of Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Ryan was portrayed as being overconfident and dismissive compared to his final portrayal. All merchandise descriptions of him use this personality. * Ryan uses Harvey's old whistle at a slightly different tone or pitch. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (2015) * Take-n-Play (2015) * TrackMaster * Motorized Railway * Collectible Railway * Capsule Plarail * Plarail * Wood * Minis (coming soon) Gallery Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:Harwick Branch Line Category:Tank engines Category:Television Series-only characters Category:0-6-2